1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to information landscapes, and more specifically, to configuring an information landscape with optimal parameters based on a learning system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Large organizations tend to utilize large complex information landscapes. Since organizations have grown organically, these organizations inherited a large range of partially duplicated, and often distributed, data processing nodes that handle a wide range of data sets.
The data integration elements of an information landscape (e.g., jobs, queries, batch loads, etc.) are typically constructed in isolation or localized sets. Accordingly, small consideration is typically given to the overall efficiency of the information landscape (due to the inherent complexity in measuring this efficiency), or to the impact of any change in the information landscape. In addition, the complex environment of the information landscape includes a wide range of technologies each with very different run time characteristics. Although experts in each system of the information landscape may be able to optimize individual routines or sets of routines, tuning the overall environment of the information landscape is extremely complex.